TC : Des siècles de Sortilèges
by FireRox
Summary: Ok, ok. Ce sortilège va nous permettre de lui faire avouer des tas de choses devant tout le monde, des choses très compromettantes si nous le voulons ..." - Il leur fallait une vengeance. Hermione l'avait trouvée. ABANDONNEE jusqu'à nouvel ordre ...


_Hello ! Je suis hyper productive en ce moment, mais pas sur mes longues fics, juste sur des One-Shot (mais celui-ci va faire deux chapitres, je m'amuse bien avec cette histoire :D Niark Niark !)_

_Je pense que ma chère perfectiOn-RatEe sera ravie en revenant de vacances (chanceuse, t'aurais pu me prendre dans ta valise, égoïste ! lol), eeeeh oui, deux fics en plus sur BARTYYYYYYY (oulah je deviens légèrement hystérique là) c'est du bonheur à pure dose !_

_En espérant bientôt vous faire devenir accro au personnage, et surtout à l'acteur (My GOD !! Arrrrgh Daviiiid I Love U ! XD)_

_A écouter sur un morceau bien rythmé, genre Don't Stop me Now de Queen, ou No Sleep Tonight des Faders ! (Vive Deezer, qui remplace temporairement Radio.Blog …)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Des siècles de Sortilèges, et un jour pour s'en sortir.**_

* * *

_Partie 1 : Comment se débarrasser des gêneurs, ou comment se ridiculiser en public ..._

* * *

C'était une journée ordinaire à Poudlard, une journée de milieu d'année, où personne n'avait à angoisser pour de quelconques examens. Personne, sauf, bien entendu, Hermione Granger. La jeune fille passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque, à étudier, réétudier, étudier de nouveau, revoir ses cours précédents, s'avancer pour les cours suivants, apprendre les livres, réapprendre les livres ... Ce qui passait pour de l'acharnement aveugle pour certains était pour elle une question vitale. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle aimait les livres. TOUS les livres. Au risque de passer pour folle, c'étaient pour elle ses amis, ses compagnons, ses enfants.

Elle regardait en ce moment un ancien grimoire, trouvé dans la réserve, dont l'autorisation de le consulter lui avait était donnée par le professeur Maugrey, irrité par ses multiples questions au sujet de ses cours, qu'elle ne trouvait jamais assez précis. _Des Siècles de Sortilèges : les Sorts Dévastateurs de Grands Sorciers_ était un ouvrage plus que passionnant, en raison des nouveaux sorts contenus à l'intérieur. Des sorts pour la plupart terrifiants, mais certains étaient moins effrayants, mais néanmoins dangereux. La jeune fille prenait des notes rapidement, presque machinalement. Des sorts intéressants, à essayer au plus vite, serait l'avis des jumeaux Weasley. Parmi ceux-ci, un sortilège plutôt inoffensif avait attiré l'attention de la sorcière. Le sortilège de franchise. Très utile pour faire parler un menteur, interdit par le Ministère car la loi exigeait un libre arbitre lors des aveux.

Elle prit autant de notes qu'elle put, sous le regard suspicieux de Madame Pince, puis quitta la bibliothèque la tête emplie de formules compliquées. Elle ne releva pas le regard dans les couloirs, se cognant aux autres élèves sans demander pardon, jusqu'à arriver à la salle commune des Griffondors, où elle laissa tomber ses livres avec fracas sur la table. Des élèves se retournèrent, gênés par le bruit, puis oublièrent sa présence aussitôt, habitués aux sautes d'humeur de la jeune sorcière.

— Mione ! Enfin de retour ! Alors, cette recherche à la bibliothèque ? Constructive ?

— J'ai trouvé un sort intéressant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu trouves toujours des sorts intéressants. Dis nous plutôt ce que tu as trouvé de nouveau et d'utile pour la vengeance contre Malfoy.

Hermione sourit malicieusement, certaine de son petit succès.

— Huum, tu me donnes combien ?

— Mione, arrête ça !

"Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois !"

— Ok, ok ... Ce sortilège va nous permettre de lui faire avouer des tas de choses devant tout le monde, des choses très compromettantes si nous le voulons ...

— Magnifique ! Et il aura enfin la sensation de ne plus tout diriger, de ne plus tout avoir sous son petit contrôle ...

Harry exultait de joie malsaine. A cause de Malfoy, Ron était à l'infirmerie pour toute la semaine. Il leur fallait une vengeance. Hermione l'avait trouvée.

_**- x -**_

— Quel est l'ingrédient à ajouter à la potion de Sommeil pour la transformer en violent poison ?

Comme à son habitude, Hermione leva la main, tout en sachant pertinemment que le professeur aux cheveux gras ne l'interrogerait jamais, il se délectait beaucoup trop des insultes qu'il pourrait lancer à la tête des Griffondors après n'importe quelle question. Rogue la regarda avec dédain, et se lança dans un grand discours sur le médiocrité de certaines maisons, que les Griffondors n'écoutèrent plus au bout de cinq minutes, connaissant à présent par coeur les insultes du professeur.

"Il pourrait quand même penser à se renouveler de temps en temps ..."

Drago se trouvait au fond de la classe, souriant aux insultes de son directeur de maison. Harry lança un regard à Hermione, qu'elle comprit aussitôt.

« A la fin du cours, d'accord. »

Une heure passa, longue, éreintante, énervante. Les deux complices étaient plus qu'impatients d'exercer leur vengeance sur leur ennemi juré. Enfin, la sonnerie. Sortie des cours, après une montagne de parchemins commandée par Rogue pour le cours suivant.

— Malfoy !

— Dégage, Potter, c'est pas mon jour, tu pourrais regretter ma mauvaise humeur …

— « _Libertas Sententia_ » !

— « _Protego_ » !

Le sort de Harry ricocha sur le bouclier de Malfoy en un éclair bleu vif, rebondit sur les murs des cachots jusqu'à …

— Hermione ! Comment tu te sens ?

La jeune fille avait le regard perdu dans le vague, comme vidée de toute expression.

— Mione, réagit !!

Elle regarda Harry sans comprendre, puis parut revenir à la réalité. Les cris des Griffondors, les rires des Serpentards, tout résonnait dans sa tête.

— Dis quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie !

— Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin sans cervelle, un incapable doublé d'un bon à rien.

Le silence était tombé sur le petit groupe, interloqué par cette réplique incongrue dans la bouche de la meilleure amie du Survivant. Puis les rires reprirent, laissant Harry désarçonné par les paroles.

« Merde, le sort s'est retourné contre moi. Il faut que je me cache pour le reste de la journée. »

_**- x -**_

Hermione prenait le chemin du dortoir, résolue à manquer les cours de l'après-midi, s'efforçant de ne pas croiser des connaissances qui auraient pu lui poser des questions plus que compromettantes. Malheureusement pour elle, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école, et les questions fusaient à chaque coin de couloir.

— Alors Granger, comment tu me trouves ?

— C'est vrai que Weasley a couché avec Brown ?

— Intéressé pour une nuit avec moi ?

— T'as couché avec Krum ?

Et inlassablement, Hermione se sentait obligée de donner une réponse véridique, même si ça lui soulevait le cœur. Et le pire restait à venir.

Malfoy. Encore et toujours lui. Seul, pour une fois.

— Alors Granger, il paraît qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire la vérité ? Cette journée risque d'être plus qu'intéressante pour toi …

— Dégage Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un corps de rêve que tu dois te sentir supérieur à tout le monde !

« Merlin, je me déteste ! »

— Un corps de rêve, hein ? répéta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux. Ça te dirait de le voir un peu plus ?

Heureusement que le couloir était désert, sinon elle se serait pendue après avoir massacré toute personne ayant entendu la réponse.

— Bien sûr, comme n'importe quelle fille de l'école. Et même plus encore …

Malfoy était aux anges. Il allait réussir à ridiculiser Granger en public, et par sa faute ! C'était plus que jouissif !

— Fous moi la paix, Malfoy, je te hais ! Même si tu as des fesses absolument remarquables …

« Merlin, il faut que je parte, viiiiite ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette, murmura « _Petrificus Totalus_ » devant un Malfoy stupéfait, et partit en prenant soin de lui écraser la main avec délectation.

C'était sans compter son jour de malchance.

— Miss Granger ? Nous sommes censés avoir cours ensemble, et il me semble que la salle de classe n'est pas dans cette direction.

— Désolée, professeur Maugrey, mais je comptais sécher votre cours en raison du sort stupide de franchise que Harry m'a lancé tout à l'heure, en ratant Malfoy.

« Je suis morte, je suis morte, enterrez moi tout de suite ! »

— Oh non, Miss Granger, vous allez assister à mon cours, que vous le vouliez ou non !

_**- x -**_

A croire que toute l'école s'était liguée contre elle. Maugrey, McGonagall, Chourave, et même Dumbledore n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ajouter leur petit commentaire, et leur petite question bien personnelle et bien honteuse. A la fin de la journée, elle priait d'être libérée de ce sortilège stupide, se maudissait d'avoir cherché ce livre débile, maudissait Harry qui avait lancé le sort, maudissait Malfoy de l'avoir renvoyé, maudissait tous les élèves et les professeurs pour l'avoir ridiculisée.

— Granger ? Encore dans les couloirs ? Moi qui pensais que tu te cacherais sitôt les cours terminés …

Malfoy ? « Merde, je suis maudite, c'est pas possible ! »

— C'est ce que je comptais faire, après être allée consulter le grimoire qui m'a fourni cette formule idiote.

« C'est pas possible, mais TAIS-TOI !! Ferme la, arrête, ou je vais mourir de honte ! »

— Un livre ? Et lequel ?

« Rectification : nous sommes tous morts … »

_**- x -**_

Hermione ne voulut pas lâcher Malfoy après que celui-ci lui eut extorqué le titre de l'ouvrage compromettant. Elle le suivit donc aussi discrètement que possible à la bibliothèque, et fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'avait pas la moindre autorisation d'aller piocher un quelconque objet dans la Réserve. Ouf, un poids en moins. Elle le vit repartir, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pensé à falsifier celle de la jeune fille.

« Maintenant, trouvons le contre-sort. Et vite, avant que ce crétin ne revienne … »

Elle retrouva rapidement la page, relut les explications, encore et encore, pour arriver à la conclusion que la durée du sortilège ne dépassait pas douze heures. Elle serait donc bientôt débarrassée.

« Mais il me reste encore quelques heures à tenir. Autant rester ici, et trouver un autre moyen de faire payer Malfoy. Doublement à présent … »

« Alors, voyons voir … _'Mort avec souffrance'_ — Non, trop risqué — ; '_Disparition éclair'_ — Ah, pas mal, mais ils n'indiquent pas comment faire réapparaître … Ennuyeux tout ça … — ; '_Eclats de Rire garantis'_ — Et ça, c'est un sort dangereux ? Ah oui, vu les effets secondaires … Beurk, mais c'est ignoble ! — ; _'Déclencher la haine de quelqu'un'_ — Manquerait plus qu'il me déteste encore plus — ; _'Transplanage vers l'inconnu'_ — Eh, c'est génial ! Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas être accusé de meurtre, sinon c'est un renvoi définitif. Dommage … — _'Furoncles Express'_ — Excellent ! Chiotte, le lanceur en attrape à des endroits indésirables … »

Hermione décryptait les sorts les plus improbables, sans réussir à en trouver un seul convenable. Les heures passèrent, la bibliothèque se vidait, et bientôt il ne resta plus que l'adolescente et la bibliothécaire. La jeune fille désespérait de ne pas dénicher LE sort parfait. Jusqu'à ce que …

— J'ai trouvé !

Elle avait quasiment hurlé. Heureusement pour elle, Madame Pince se trouvait en ce moment même avec Rusard, oublieuse des élèves et de ses réprimandes habituelles.

« Magnifique, enfin un sort sans effets secondaires pour celui qui le lance ! »

'_**Dévoiler la véritable apparence'**_

_Sort inventé par la communauté des SomsetHill, sorciers de la Nouvelle Orléans, région infestée de zombis (morts-vivants créés par la Magie Vaudou), reflets quasiment indétectables de sorciers._

_Interdit par le Ministère en 1856, quand les effets secondaires ont été découverts. En effet, si le sorcier concerné par le sortilège n'est pas mort, ou caché sous Polynectar ou toute autre sorte de Camouflage magique, il se retrouve projeté dans les airs à la verticale, complètement nu. (Le sort dévoile alors son apparence originelle)_

_Formule :__ 'Aperio coacta'_

_Contre Sort :__ Un simple 'Finite Incantatem' suffit._

Hermione était plus qu'enthousiasmée par ce sort. Imaginer un Malfoy nu se débattant dans les airs était plus que délectable …

« A tester de toute urgence demain. Et seule, si je rate mon sort, on verra bien ce qu'en pensera Harry … »

_**- x -**_

* * *


End file.
